Adventures in the Multiverse
by robin-elite
Summary: A collection of drabbles of Ford's adventures in the multiverse. Taking place mainly during Ford's 30 years of disappearance in the Multiverse and Rick's younger years a part of the rebellious regime. Each chapter is a new adventure with different obstacles and new pseudoscience experiments. Along the way Ford tests his ability to tolerate Rick while meeting new companions.


" _I remember those first moments after I was cast into the portal like it was yesterday. The sudden feeling of weightlessness, the helpless terror, knowing that I would soon face whatever mysterious horror had driven Fiddleford to madness._

 _I held my breath and expected it to be the end. As luck would have it, it was only the beginning."_

I had jumped into the nearest wormhole I could find, hoping that Bill would not see me escape. Having a new sense of purpose, I jumped in without hesitating. Although, only now do I realize that it was a bit foolish of me to have done so without a plan. Well- to be clear- I had a plan, but the exact details of that plan are still hazy to me. Overall, I know what I am suppose to do but I didn't know where to start or even where to go. I'm completely new to the multiverse and frankly have no idea of exactly how interdimensional travel works. I got lucky with that wormhole in the Nightmare Realm after encountering Bill and running into a band of refugees, but i'm not sure i'll be just as lucky in the next dimension.

I went through the wormhole and landed in what appeared to be a snowy wasteland. There was nothing in sight save for a gathering of large pine trees in the distance, there were mountains lining the horizon with black snowless patches to them, the sky was a soft grey and blue hue with well-spread clouds looming over. I instantly felt the chill of the air coursing through my body. I did my best to bundle up in my light brown, worn-out, trench coat; but I still felt the chilling wind pass right through me. I got up to my feet and began to hubble towards the gathering of large pine trees, hopeful to find refuge from the elements there. My boots soaked up the snow, drenching my feet, making me even more cold than I already was. I needed to find better equipment if I expect to make it out alive or let alone defeat Bill. I pushed as far as my legs could muster to the small forest ahead of me. As I got closer I could hear distinct sounds echoing from the forest. I couldn't quite tell what it was, the best way to describe it would be something along the lines of "syfy noises" and explosions (perhaps more so like laser guns). It was still quite a ways away for me to come to any conclusion, although, deductive reasoning was telling me otherwise. Nevertheless, I kept alert and with an open mind. One could never know what they might face when traversing a barren snow land in the multiverse.

A few minutes had passed before I made it to the first tree, my boots drenched with snow and practically freezing over. I can hardly feel my toes and made it a point to wiggle them every so often so they don't contract frostbite. I lean my back against the tree, the sounds from earlier still resonating through the air only closer now. Something was happening in that forest. My primal instincts are telling me to go around, to search for what I need elsewear. But I am in a desperate situation. I have no food nor water (although I suppose I could just use the snow). I have no warm clothing and the clothing I have on now are not nearly enough. I suppose the only thing I did prepare for was when I lost my glasses, I always keep a spare on me. Aside from that, I have nothing. If scavenging other travelers is what I need to do to meet my agenda then so be it.

I gathered my composure before standing fully from my leaning position on the tree. I had only taken about five steps before I heard a 'click' sound from underneath my feet. I looked down and noticed a metal hinge sticking out from under the snow. I dared not move. But it was too late, it wouldn't have mattered how much I stood still, whatever I had just stepped on was triggered. There was a snapping sound where branches hovered over my head and before I knew I was being flung a couple of feet into the air. I net was enveloping my entire body. It became very hard to move, the net around me was constricting any movement and only seemed to get tighter and tighter the more I struggled. This obviously wasn't any ordinary rope knotted net. It was made of thick black wire; at each connection there was a circular device that emitted blue light. These devices were the ones causing the net to shrink. I did my best to pull on the wires or crush one of the devices to stop this but to no avail. In my slightly panicked state I failed to notice the figure creeping up behind me. They pulled out their arm from underneath their cloak and held out what looked like a remote. They pressed one of the buttons on it. As they did this the net stopped constricting. It was still tight (and hard to breath) but in the least, what little space I had wasn't getting any smaller.

I arched my neck to get a better look at the person who had just captured me. There wasn't anything in particular that stood out about them per se. In the small amount of time I had spent in the multiverse I had met a variety of people and creatures. This person had no specific features that stood out as anything more than ordinary. The only thing that really that stood out was their attire. They wore a black cloak with a hood pulled over their head, a pair of round red lensed goggles covered their eyes and a deep grey scarf covering their nose and mouth. Obviously this person didn't want their identity to be known. Black leather straps holding a 'gun' holster was strapped to their leg that was clothed with off-white pants and black dirtied-with-snow mid calf boots. What they were wearing was threatening to say the least- especially with the staff-taser they are currently holding.

" _What side are you on_ "

The person had spoken but it sounded distorted and robotic, I figured they were speaking through a device that purposely concealed the sound of their voice. This person really didn't want anyone to know their identity.

"I-I'm not sure what you mean."

" _Don't play dumb! I said...What. Side. Are. You. On_ _._ "

"Please! I'm not quite sure what you are referring to! I am just a lone traveler passing by. I stumbled here by accident, my brother pushed me into a portal and somehow I ended up here."

This wasn't entirely true, after Stanley had pushed me into the portal I ended up in the Nightmare Realm where Bill had resided. I encountered Bill for a few (thankfully brief) moments before meeting a group of refugees and jumping into the nearest wormhole. But I figured this stranger didn't exactly want to hear the full details of my circumstance and decided to just cut to the chase. I wasn't quite sure what this person had meant by which "side" I was on. The side of the righteous is the best I could categorize myself, although, I believe this person wasn't looking for that type of answer.

" _Where did you come from?_ "

"I-I'm not... sure exactly what my dimension is called, I come from Earth though, a-a small town in Oregon called Gravity Falls." (So hard to breathe).

" _Earth?_ "

"Yes." I merely gasped out.

The stranger must have noticed my labored breathing, because not a moment later they released me from my constraints. The moment the net loosened up I fell straight to the snow and dirt covered ground. I fell flat on my side and groaned in pain, it was quite a fall- about a ten foot drop. Had I landed wrong I could have dislocated something. I rolled from my side and looked up from the ground to notice the stranger was holding out their staff taser in front of my face, buzzing and crackling from the electricity coursing through it.

" _You should not be here._ "

"I'm simply in look of some supplies, I mean no harm."

" _And that is exactly why you should not be here, there is a war going on. If you wish to live I suggest you leave this place and look elsewhere_."

Even with their distorted robotic voice, I sensed no venom and only sincerity. Whatever is happening must be bad, but I can not let this small obstacle deter me from my mission. I complied with what this person had said and agreed to not venture further, but once they were gone I will do no such thing and scavenge what I need. I got up slowly from my crouched position and watched as the hooded figure walked off into the opposite direction from where I was heading. There was nothing out there except snow. I have no idea where exactly they planned on going but I didn't stick around long enough to find out, I had other things to worry about. I walked for a few meters into the forest until the sounds of explosions and other various noises coming from what I assumed were different weapons became louder. I ran up to a nearby by bush and there, in a clearing, I understood.

There were bodies of different species littered everywhere, people were shooting each other with laser guns and all sorts of energy weapons. There were people on the left side taking cover with fallen trees and bushes, they were more varied in personnel. Some were humanoid in nature and others were just completely hard to make out the their form. They seemed a little less skilled and mal-equipped compared to their enemy. On the other side of the clearing was a much larger group with bigger and better equipment. They had a larger army with a full on arsenal and- spacecrafts!? The army was more uniform than the opposing, they looked like some type of bug-alien with large red bug eyes.

I watched from the side-lines, looking to see if there was anything from those who have fallen that I could use to my benefit. I laid eyes on a nearby, particularly well uniformed, bug alien (let's just dub them soldiers). He had a few pouches strapped to his body and a promising

looking energy rifle. It would be best to have a weapon with me so I don't have another encounter as I did earlier without some form of protection. I was lucky the person I had ran into was kind enough to spare me. I might not be so lucky next time.

I slowly edged to my way to the front of the bush, if I was going to act I better make it quick because it seems that the soldiers had an advantage against the opposing and are rounding them up. This event has nothing to do with me and it would be best to steer clear of the situation. Inching my way closer, slowly and swiftly without rustling too much I made my way to the body. The body was oozing a green liquid from what looks to be a shot wound. Again, if I weren't in this situation I would love to study these creatures. I extended my hand to reach for the weapon, keeping as low as possible. I was getting closer and closer, my hands were already touching the holster when suddenly…

"Don't move!"

(sh*t)

"Don't move! Put your hands up and slowly turn towards me! If you do anything else but what I instruct you I will shoot!"

I was really glad those refugees gave me this interdimensional translator, had I not had it I perhaps would have done something I would regret for the rest of my life. I put my hands up behind my head and turned as slowly as I could. Two of the soldiers were behind me, both of which had a weapon pointed at me. I am not off to a good start.

"Please! You have to believe me! I took no part in your quarrels with the rebels! I was simply passing by!"

"Oh yea? Then why were you stealing from us? Admit it rebel, we caught you red handed! You want our information!"

"I told you! I just needed supplies to survive!"

The bug-alien soldier- that I had now just found out is a part of the galactic federation- was interrogating me as two other federate soldiers dragged me down a long, narrow, dim lit corridor. The lamps that gave off a red dim light were beginning to give me a headache. The federate soldiers didn't really have a mouth but more so these two strange things that would would dangle from where a mouth would be and would move every time they spoke. I would mention what they remind me of but that would be highly inappropriate. They kept dragging me down the long corridor until we reach what appeared to be a large door at the end. One soldier was standing to the side of the door- perhaps to keep guard- and proceeded to punch in a code into a keypad. I analyzed the symbols on the keypad carefully.

The door hissed open and they continued to drag me into the chamber. Once on the other side of the door I took note of my surroundings. There were jail cells, but not like any other cells on earth. These were different. They were more high tech and had laser beams for bars (note to self: do not touch). Upon "opening" one of the cells, they tossed me in without an ounce of care and walked away. I sat there on the floor, contemplating my situation and grumbled at just how bad things have gotten. I tried looking around to see if I could find any means of escape, but it seemed it was hopeless (at least they didn't take my dimensional translator). Kicking the wall behind me in frustration I regretted the situation. I leaned my back against the wall and slid down until I was sitting, one leg bent towards me while the other outstretched towards the cell bars. I closed my eyes and just waited until I calmed down. Then I would think of a way out. I have to get out. There's no arguing. Bill must be stopped.

Opening my eyes again I take note of my surroundings. The cells weren't like any ordinary cells I have ever scene. They were more advanced, touching them was out of the question. Lucky for me I have a mind like no other, I just need to find a weak point in the power to cause a surge and I could easily shut down the grid to my cell. It would take time though. Time I might not have, so I needed to get on it quick. I looked down at one of the bases of the beams and studied it. These obviously had several weak points for me to work with (who built these? It's horribly designed).

"You appear to be in distress."

I look up from my bent position as a (very monotonous) voice spoke out. Looking left to the source of the voice I see another person in the cell next to me. He was odd looking, he looked half human and half bird. His face looked average, large nose, native looking eyes (a mouth with nothing hanging off of it). He was half naked, only wearing a drape over his privates that was made of feathers. His head was completely covered in feathers like that of a bird's head and had wings that draped over him like a cape (are they functional?). He was just standing there in his cell looking at me, I decided to reply to him.

"What gave it away?" It was more sarcastic than serious.

"You sigh and grunt rather loudly. If your intention is to display your discomfort to everyone here you are succeeding. May I ask as to how you came to this situation?"

I hadn't realized I made my displeasure so noticeable, I ignored that first comment. "You mean getting caught by the galactic federation and being tossed into a cell with low means of escape? I was just looking for supplies to survive. I tried scavenging one of their sides discarded bodies and got caught. I'm kinda….new to all this." I gestured to everything around me hoping he would understand what I meant, and not just necessarily about getting caught. This truly was embarrassing. After they had captured me I was taken into one of their spacecrafts and flown off into a different base of who knows where. I think I might be in space. Had this been a more appropriate time I would have been ecstatic.

"You are not from this universe I assume."

"No, I'm not actually. I'm not sure what universe I come from but I am from planet Earth. I doubt you would know about it."

"I am familiar with Earth, a fellow colleague of mine is from there as well."

My eyes widen instantly and turn to him. I get as close as the laser bars would allow me. He knows about Earth, and what's better, he has a friend who is from Earth. It would make sense, there are different earths of course. Perhaps he knows a way for me to get back. Atleast there I could work with things familiar to me. "You know someone from Earth? Who are they?"

"Yes. But he is not like most humans. He is smarter than any living being I have ever met. Perhaps the smartest in the known multiverse. His best creation being his ability to travel via portal at will."

This was fascinating, if this person truly is who they say they are they might be able to get me home, but I do still need to get all the supplies I need to build my quantum destabilizer.


End file.
